


Chemistry

by RyoseiHime



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoseiHime/pseuds/RyoseiHime
Summary: Mary Anne asks Chance to acquire a few ingredients for a simple chemistry class.





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from miescattering over on tumblr.

Chance looked from one vial of liquid to the other uncertainly as she stood in the darkened room. Sweat formed on her forehead as she tried to remember what it was Mary Anne had asked for. Tarnation, why couldn’t she have just put her list in simple English. She’d never known words could actually get as long as this. She stared at the labels on the shelves intensely. Dangit, she didn’t have time for this. She gave a great sigh and grabbed a few of every vial she could get her hands on, shoving them into a box. Coming back with more than she’d been asked for couldn’t be a bad thing, right? 

When Chance returned home at last, Mary Anne had already put all the children to bed and retired herself. Remembering Mary Anne’s constant “safety first” warnings, Chance made sure to stash the chemicals out of reach of the children until morning. She stretched and kicked off her boots before heading to bed. 

As she entered, Chance threw her hat onto a chair by the door and started stripping down to - as Mary Anne would put it - her unmentionables. She smiled down at Mary Anne at the thought. The red-head was tangled up in their sheets happily and there was no way Chance was going to get any for herself. She crawled onto the mattress and leaned over the school teacher, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. 

“Lucky for you, I’m nothing if not a gentleman, Miss Watkins,” she whispered, kissing her cheek before curling up around her for warmth. 

Chance drifted off to sleep and didn’t wake until the next morning when she heard the sound of children’s feet running back and forth through the house. She blinked against the sun and rolled out of bed to get dressed. When she entered the makeshift school room, she found Mary Anne rifling through the stolen chemicals. She leaned against the door frame casually. 

“Shouldn’t class have started by now? Can’t be recess this early." 

Mary Anne turned to her with a look of frustration. 

"What were you thinking, Chance?" 

Chance started and straightened up. 

"Dangit, what did I do wrong now? I grabbed everything I could." 

"Exactly,” Mary Anne sighed. “Chance, did it not occur to you that none of these bottles are labeled? Do you know how dangerous some of these can be?" 

"I can’t rightly say I do,” Chance commented. “If'n you’ve forgotten." 

"Oh! Chance, I’m sorry,” Mary Anne’s frustration melted away as she approached. “I didn’t mean to-" 

"Ain’t yer fault,” Chance replied, taking her hand. “I know it ain’t always easy, being the smartest dang lady in the whole wild west." 

Mary Anne could have taken that as a bitter remark if it weren’t for the smirk on Chance’s face. She blushed lightly, but didn’t smile in return. 

"Chance, I don’t want to make you feel-” She stopped and looked away. 

“You don’t,” Chance assured her, pulling her closer by the hand. “Sometimes I get frustrated with myself, but it ain’t you, darlin." 

"Are you sure, Chance? Because if I do, I can-" 

"Cross my heart,” Chance interrupted. 

Mary Anne put both hands on Chance’s shoulders and leaned up for a kiss. Chance wrapped the smaller woman up in her arms happily. As she pulled away, her contented look was met by a still earnest expression. 

“You promise me, you won’t keep it to yourself,” Mary-Anne insisted. “If I do make you feel bad, you tell me." 

"Yes, ma’m,” Chance promised with a chuckle. “Now, how about I help you wrangle the kids again?" 

"Please, do,” Mary Anne sighed.


End file.
